


Just Like That

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Morning, M/M, a lot of fluff, also hinted sexy time in the end haha, i think both of them and all of us will be much happier if they just do that, i'm with shiro, just let them share a bed for a day okay, keith says no, keith will always be the cutest, rainy day, shiro says yes, the ultimate question: is keith cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: When it's rainy and cold outside, all Shiro needs is Keith.





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livysan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livysan/gifts).



Raindrops hit the window so softly, that Shiro barely heard them at first when he woke up. 

He blinked the sleep away and let out a quiet yawn. It was one of those blessed days that his nightmares didn't come to haunt him, or rather, he didn't remember having them the night before. When he looked at the time in the clock on the dresser, he was surprised to discover it was twenty minutes past eleven that morning - he wasn't used to getting up so late. 

Maybe he should try, for a change. 

He stretched his arms up above him and turned to lie on his back. His grey gaze trailed to the window that was far to his left, tracing the equally grey sky. He followed the rain being carried at an oblique angle by the wind; the leaves on the trees on the further side of the street rustled in opposing sounds of wetness and dryness; the leaves themselves sounded crispy, but the rain must have made them soft enough to keep them from breaking. 

Yet however calm the outside world was, the greyness of the clouds and whiteness of the sky behind them made it seem too dull and too cold for such a late hour of the morning. The light, no matter how pale, was too dim for the room to be properly lighted,making the darkness take over most of the space between the four walls. 

It would have gotten to him, he knew, if it wasn't for the sleeping man that laid between him and the wall that the window was placed on. 

A shift of the lean, warm body made him look down, until his eyes met that mess of a mullet. He suddenly had an urge to smile, especially when a pair of greyish blue - almost purple - irises met his own gaze behind half opened eyelids. 

“Good morning,” Shiro whispered. He lifted himself up a bit and leaned on his left elbow, sending his prosthetic fingers to move some hair locks that had fallen on his lover's cheek sometime during the night. 

Keith, in return, blinked heavily. He was lying on his chest, with his left arm bending up between their bodies. His cheeks were dusted in red, as if it was the first time they have woken up beside each other. Or maybe it was as a result of the heavy sleep that only just began to drift away. “Morning,” he replied, his voice quiet and hoarse from sleep. “Are y- um, have you been up for long…?” he mumbled.  

Shiro shook his head, his smile spreading on his face. Keith looked so lovely when he was still half asleep; so tender and sweet and lazy. Shiro loved it. “Just a minute ago,” he whispered. His metal fingers stayed in their place on Keith's cheek for one more moment,  and then slid forward until his palm was pressed to it as well. 

His smile only grew when the other man crawled closer and closer, until his body was pressed to the bigger one beside it. Keith's entire left side found itself wrapped around the puffed muscles, his head nuzzling against the solid chest. “Mmm…” was the only response that was heard from his direction. 

A loving chuckle escaped the black paladin. He leaned his head down to kiss Keith's forehead, as he gathered the smaller man in his arms and pulled him even closer. When his face was close enough to Shiro's, the older man filled his entire facial features with kisses, each one of them slow and gentle. 

Keith's eyes have been shut for a while now, but he was still somewhat awake. His blush only grew with the more kisses that were placed on his skin, especially when they seemed to accelerate. “Takashi…” he breathed, trying to hide his face in the other man's neck, but those thin lips followed him wherever his head tried to go. “S-stop…”

As soon as the request was made, Shiro halted. Instead, he smiled and watched his sleepy lover, feeling giddy by how bashful the other seemed, rather than grumpy (well, maybe just a little bit). 

“But how can I, when you're so damn cute?”

“I'm not cute…” Keith mumbled. 

“You are. You're the cutest man I've ever seen. You're so sweet, I could eat you up right now.”

“Takashi…”

“Keith.”

Eventually, one gaze met the other, holding each other until two smiles broke into laughter. Just like that, the room didn't seem to be that dark, anymore. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Shiro wasted no time in following that order. He pulled Keith on top of him, letting their naked bodies line up, while the kisses resumed and only grew deeper. 

By that time, the rain outside only became heavier. Thunders roared one after the other; the wind sped up and intensified so much that the leaves that merely swished before now blew away like nothing, defenseless. 

Yet no matter how much colder the storm became outside, within their home it couldn't become any hotter. 

Just like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble is dedicated to my precious, precious [baby](http://cherrymilkyy.tumblr.com/) who deserves the world and much more.
> 
> Hope you guys have enjoyed it :>


End file.
